1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a padlock having an identification function so as to remind a user to inspect the luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dual lock in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 590146 and comprises a housing, a shackle mounted on the housing, a first locking mechanism mounted on the housing to lock and unlock the shackle, and a second locking mechanism mounted on the housing to lock and unlock the shackle. The first locking mechanism can be opened by the user only, and the second locking mechanism can be opened by a specified key. The specified key is often held by an inspector of the customs, so that the inspector can directly unlock the second locking mechanism of the padlock by the specified key so as to open and check a luggage locked by the padlock without having to break the padlock for checking the luggage. Then, the inspector can lock the second locking mechanism of the padlock by the specified key so as to lock the luggage by the padlock again. However, the user cannot directly judge if the padlock has been unlocked by the inspector for opening and checking the luggage, so that the user has to unlock multiple padlocks to inspect each piece of luggage so as to judge if the luggage has been opened and checked, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.